


重返亚历山大里亚

by Ming_Fei



Category: Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alexandria - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ming_Fei/pseuds/Ming_Fei
Summary: 继业者战争后期，托勒密已经称王，亚历山大里亚建成不久。





	重返亚历山大里亚

**Author's Note:**

> 托勒密主线，一点点亚/赫

1.  
夜里，国王醒来。他睡得浅，早发觉庭院外似有人小声交谈。有风从半敞的大窗户缓缓吹进来，覆墙的纱幔在暖黄微光中起伏波动，空气中嗅得到一点海水的咸味，还有黄铜灯台里散出的馨香灯油气味。谈话声渐渐变弱、消失，他睁眼在床上专注地聆听，许久，却并没有脚步声传来，可见说话人仍在外间，既未走远，也未离开。

国王素来警醒，既是因为生性谨慎，也是多年来习惯使然：要在这个满是阴谋、陷阱、杀戮，满是匕首和毒药的世界屹立不倒，他无法听任自己被睡眠征服。此时他干脆起身，顺手披上一件麻制的半长袍子，缓步走到窗口，将窗格完全敞开。

这一夜月亮很大，星星很少，仰头望去，几颗疏星被吞没在灯塔上跳动的黄色光线里。王宫建好的时间并不太长，位置由国王亲自选定，面向海港，视野开阔，对面的海岛尽收眼底。

门廊那里有了响动，显然守夜的仆人已经意识到国王起身。他并未转头，深深吸进一口海风，似乎风里运送着港口的消息。“到了？” 国王声音低沉。

男仆垂首。“刚刚下船，直接从港口过来的。”

国王仍然看着窗外的灯塔。“换衣服。” 他终于说。

埃及的主人已年届七十，身上却看不出太多时间的痕迹。他的身体仍然健康，思考行事依旧缜密，平素的生活习惯也节制有度；近年来，战事稍歇，这位国王多数时间留在都城，甚少外出，也减轻了许多风霜的侵袭。当然，头发是全白了，但润泽的银光倒使他平添几分威严。当仆人整理完腰扣和肩扣，正要将托盘里的王冠递给他时，国王却摇头拒绝。

来人被领到了书房，一身简装的国王请他与自己共坐一榻。

法莱雷奥斯的德米特里环顾四周，略显局促。十年前，当独眼安提柯的儿子、另一位德米特里从比雷埃夫斯港登陆时，这位权倾一时的雅典贵族仓皇逃到了底比斯。十年中，托勒密不止一次向他发出邀请，都被委婉回绝。但最终他还是坐在了埃及的王宫里。德米特里此刻心绪难平，倒不是因为初来乍到、环境陌生，反而由于眼前的一切过于熟悉。他想起一路所见，想起那些在月光下泛着白光的科林斯石柱，那些拥有喷泉流水的庭院，那些面容熟悉的神像，还有现在，这位与自己穿着同样长袍的国王……他竟一时不知自己身处何方。

好在，托勒密的话让他迅速回到现实。“自从卡山德的死讯传来，我便知道，你该来了。”

德米特里体面而诚恳地致歉，找了些不痛不痒的理由，心知对方并未将此前的拒绝看得太重。他曾处于卡山德庇护下，托勒密想必不会不理解这里的苦衷。

埃及国王一边向他让酒，一边点头同意。“皮奥夏人切断卡山德南下的道路后，他只得退守马其顿，本来已是死局。现在，他自己的生命走到了尽头，马其顿这几年的短暂和平也早晚会结束。你选择此刻离开希腊，跟当初离开雅典一样，是明智之举。你是一个明智的人，所以我想，我们应该可以做朋友。”

他果然提出了要求。德米特里觉得自己猜到了十之八九。十多年前，当亚历山大的儿子被害，延续三百年的王朝流尽最后一滴血，这脆弱的面纱终于被扯破，多少人连表面的克制都无法再维持，甚至素来保守的托勒密，也忍不住航向希腊，争夺更多的权力。那一次的尝试以失败告终。现在，机会又一次来了。

“我的家族仍在雅典，在底比斯，我也有许多可靠的朋友。如果你还想要希腊……” 德米特里喝着酒，没有再说。

托勒密脸上没什么表情，只是看着德米特里，“你想回雅典？”

“我已被公民大会判了死刑。” 德米特里摇头，“我只想保证自己的安全。”

“跟我想的一样。” 托勒密沉吟一阵，抿了几口酒，这才缓缓开口。“我在马其顿宫廷的朋友很早就提到过卡山德的身体状况，几个月前，我便猜测他时日无多，于是，我悄悄将一位年轻的朋友送回了希腊。早先我已与色萨利结盟，现在我要还给伊庇鲁斯一个国王。”

德米特里思考了片刻。“皮洛士？”

托勒密点头，“他的父亲本就是国王，也帮助过奥林匹亚丝，算起来，他还是亚历山大的表弟。这样的身份，去取回伊庇鲁斯的王位，名正言顺。他娶了我的继女，我会帮助他得到一个王国。希腊的事情，我会留给皮洛士，只要不波及小亚细亚，我便不会自己插手。” 他坦然迎上德米特里惊诧的目光，“我还有自己的事情要做。”

是什么？西西里？塞浦路斯？甚至塞琉古的亚洲？德米特里心思转来转去，一时竟忘了回答。

“就在这里，德米特里。” 托勒密的声音忽然变得洪亮，带着几分压迫感看向对方，“所以我需要你的帮助。”

“这里？” 德米特里哑声回应。

“是的。这里。亚历山大里亚。”

 

2.  
天色刚明，便有商船从岛上的港口出航，一天之中，进进出出的船只数不胜数。一艘克里特岛来的海船悄然入港，照常下锚靠岸，没有人多看一眼。桨手和佣工跳下船，码头上有人上去卸货，随船而来的一个客人跟船主道了别，不久便健步离开。

这个人大约六十岁上下，面色红润，袒露着臂膀和小腿，肤色黝黑。他匆匆走过大港的狭窄堤道，习惯性地抬眼看了看直入天际的灯塔。它的高度很惊人，更惊人的是，它还并未完工；看得出，顶层并未合拢，只临时搭了防风的架子；码头的人说，到深冬不能通航的时候，工程就将重新开始。

他熟稔地沿着海岸继续前行，不久便走到了七柱桥，这其实是一道防波堤，同时也连接了法罗斯岛和主城。几十年前第一次来法罗斯岛的时候，他记得到陆上还需小半日航程。

亚历山大里亚的道路笔直而通畅，将整个城市划成一块一块方方正正的区域，而心脏就在两条东西向和南北向大街的交汇处。他知道，从桥上下来，稍走一段，便可以折到贯穿东西的主道卡罗皮克街上。这条街一头是城东的太阳门，另一头是城西的月门，中间被陵墓街截断，那便是另一条主路。

桥头的位置在卡罗皮克街西段，时间还早，他走得不急不缓，既未对沿途表现出特别的兴趣，也未显出有什么特别的目的地。走了一阵，他终于停了下来，跟前是塞拉比斯神庙。

从着装来看，他是一个希腊人；这在街头并不稀奇，毕竟如今统治这里的国王也是一个希腊人。当然，实际上，国王是马其顿人，但在当地人眼中没什么区别。他此刻停下，倒并非是为了敬奉这位埃及的神灵塞拉比斯，而是因为这里标示着城市的中心。路边的卫兵显而易见地增多，他很清楚再往前走几步，走到十字路口，就可以看见一座雄伟庄严的陵墓，陵墓街的名字便由此而来。

尽管多次来过亚历山大里亚，尽管他曾在这两条大道上反反复复走过，却从未踏入陵寝半步。从路口看过去，宽阔的广场尽头有几十级的台阶，神殿状的陵墓便建在那上方，十二座石柱拱卫的山墙正中，是威严的阿蒙-宙斯塑像，头戴王冠的雄狮在两侧朝天怒吼。据他所知，墓主曾在旧都孟菲斯停灵近十年，就是为了等待这座壮观的建筑完工。

虽然这座陵墓位于城市最通达的区域，虽然所有人都知道墓主是谁——毕竟城市就是以他命名——一般人却不被允许入内瞻仰。陵墓背靠王宫区，大部属于禁地。但越过陵墓再往前走一些，虽仍然紧邻王宫，却并不拒绝访客。那边是新建的大图书馆和缪斯神庙（即Museum，博物馆），每次来城里，他都喜欢进去逗留一些时间。

但今天有些奇怪。他刚走过塞拉比斯神庙，还未看到陵墓正门，就发现有成队的卫兵拦在路中间不让通行。这倒是不寻常，卡罗皮克大街连接城市各处，断没有封闭一半的道理。他猜测大约是有不寻常的事务发生。

积聚过来的人越来越多，空气里扩散着燥热，已经有不满的行人对卫兵喊叫。这些年轻的小伙子先还是面色不变、目光沉静，渐渐地也开始小声交头接耳。他在街角静静等了一阵，终于，有个百夫长模样的人从队伍后面怒气冲冲跑出来，将那些胆敢质问的人骂了回去。吵什么吵？不就是绕一点路吗？小心别耽误了国王的大事！今天新来的馆长就任，从雅典请来的大学者！你们这些泥腿子过去煞什么风景？！

 

3.  
“塞拉比斯神庙来自我的梦里，就如同亚历山大里亚来自他的梦里。” 托勒密向德米特里解释道。

新来者同国王一起从图书馆顶层向外望去，目光越过熙熙攘攘的人群、停留在那座看上去平淡无奇的神庙上。他仍然迷惑不解，“来自梦里？亚历山大曾建造了几十座亚历山大里亚，怎会是来自梦里？”

托勒密笑了，“您是一位渊博的学者，应该比我更熟悉《奥德赛》？特勒马克斯外出寻找父亲的时候，曾在斯巴达停留，墨涅拉俄斯国王接待了他，向他讲述了自己返乡的故事。”

“哦，是的，荷马提到了法罗斯岛。” 德米特里也笑了，“‘有一座海岛位于波涛汹涌的大海中，人们称它为法罗斯。’” 他想自己没有必要复述这个人尽皆知的故事。墨涅拉俄斯从特洛伊返乡时，被海风困在这座岛上，二十天不能离开，后来在女神指点下，他抓住了幻化无形的海中老人普罗透斯，询问离开的办法。老人告诉他，要想回家，先要去到埃及。

而托勒密接着背了下去。“‘你首先得前往由神明灌注的埃及河流的流水岸边，给不朽的众神虔诚奉献，这样神明才会赐给你渴望的归返。’——这是海中神灵的话。亚历山大来埃及后，梦到了《奥德赛》里的这一段，在询问过神示之后，他沿着海岸线前行，找到了法罗斯岛，并从岛上航向尼罗河口，他在这里弃船上岸，向诸神献祭，并决定建造一座以自己命名的城市。他当年划定的城墙，我没有更改分毫。”

德米特里似是深为感动。“竟有这样一段故事！这便是神示之地了。”

“不错。我相信此地的荣光，也决心不使它湮没。” 托勒密继续缓步前行，自己又沉声默念了一遍，“‘神明会赐给你渴望的归返。’” 他忽又笑着回过头看向德米特里，“我所说的这份荣光，德米特里，其实就在我们现在站立的地方。法罗斯岛的名字被荷马传诵下来，我也要亚历山大里亚被如此传诵。”

“我很意外，” 德米特里坦言，“您的目标与您以前的同僚不尽相同。”

托勒密大笑，拍拍他的肩膀，“亚里士多德也是我的老师，虽然时间不算长。”

“这我知道。腓力曾请他去马其顿，教授亚历山大。也正是因为这样，” 德米特里叹了口气，“在亚历山大国王离世后，老师不得不离开雅典，不久便去世。其实，我在学园受教于亚里士多德的时间也并不长。”

“您的才学早已显露。但实话说，请原谅，我最早并没有考虑您。前些年我给泰奥弗拉斯托斯写过信，想请他来亚历山大里亚，毕竟亚里士多德将学园交给了他。他不愿来，不过他向我举荐了您，但很遗憾，当时您也不愿来。我后来还邀请过您的朋友，诗人米南德，嗯，我听说，他宁愿葬在雅典的大马路上。”

德米特里也表示遗憾，“实话说，也请原谅，毕竟这里不是雅典，也没有学园。”

“正是这样。” 托勒密不以为忤，听上去竟然兴致勃勃，“这就是我想做到的。您既然无法回到雅典，那不妨把雅典搬到这里来。”

德米特里未置可否，两人走了一段，德米特里又问起塞拉比斯神庙的事。托勒密沉默良久后告诉他，那是一位祭司对梦中之景的解释。

“埃及的祭司？”

“不是。跟您一样，也来自阿提卡。我们很快会在神庙见到他。”

 

4.  
他从卡罗皮克街折返，转向另一条小路，走过三个街区，然后到达了城市另一头的神庙。这座神庙也建得阔大，只是周围僻静一些，门前便显得有些凋零。但他知道，每年国王仍会来这里亲自主持祭典，场面铺排，比普通的英雄祭祀还要隆重一些。

但说起来，一开始不就是这样吗？有多少英雄的葬礼能与他的相比？那场大火几乎焚烧了整个国家。

他拾级而上，顺手扯掉了几株从台阶缝隙间固执探头的野草。刚踏上柱廊，他便听到有熟悉的声音从里面传出来，“您到了？” 出来迎接的人注意到他手里的东西，脸上有些愧疚，“这里人手不够，我又忙不过来，疏忽了。”

他随手扔掉，只笑笑摇头。他们一起进到神庙里面，除了门边的三两个卫兵，并无旁人。他踱步走到里面，再一次凝神注视中央的祭坛。

两个年轻人，都伸出手臂搭在对方肩头，他们笑颜展露，昂首立在当中。阳光从顶上泻下，似乎也照亮了他们的快乐。

他再次觉得头痛，就好像他们的快乐伤害了他。“我们去里面吧。” 他对身边的人说。

内室里也有一个小小的神龛，里面的雕像听说是亚历山大去世前不久才派人送来的，本来摆在外面的祭台上，但后来托勒密国王让移到了里面。其实这是一尊很美的雕像，容貌跟故人生前几乎分毫不差，而且眼中神采飞扬，如有生命一般。

“‘亚历山大之友’。” 他的手指掠过胸像的铭文，心中默念。

后进来的那人小心查看了门窗，心事重重地在雕像对面坐下，欲言又止。

他看出了异样，但并未太过在意。“如果有难处，你可以拒绝我。” 他坐下来，似是闲话，“我清楚，这样的要求确实是过分了。我想，要是赫菲斯提昂知道了，多半也会责怪我。” 他偏过头又看了一眼那雕像。

“请不要这样说！” 这个人有点激动地昂头，“能为您效劳，我，我很高兴。这些年，只有您来看过喀力阿克 ——当然，除了托勒密国王——只要我能办到，我是绝不会迟疑的。”

他看着他。赫菲斯提昂的这个侍从早已不再是男孩了。当年在巴比伦，赫菲斯提昂的旧部大半归在佩尔狄卡斯麾下，而这个侍从随佩尔狄卡斯进入埃及时，却机缘巧合到了托勒密这里，一留便是二十多年。也许是过去的将军在庇佑他，积年战争，多少人命填进去，他留在此地，即使未能获取军功高升，却也算得上另一种幸运。

“是出了什么问题吗？” 他想了想，又问道。

“不……” 他绞着手，“我日常在图书馆学习，随同抄写，大概也摸得清楚，那里跟王宫、跟陵墓，都是相通的，无论从地上、还是从地下。要直接进墓，走地道是最好的。我从地道里去过缪斯神庙，我很确定，再往前走，一定是国王陵寝。”

他一撇嘴，“那在担忧什么呢？把我带进去，你就迅速离开吧。”

以前的侍从摆摆手，略显焦躁，来来回回在屋子里跺了好几圈后，忽然定眼看他，“您能不能告诉我，为什么一定要去？”

他看着对方的眼睛。“我已经老了。” 他平静地回答。

一声叹息。“您并没有很老，身体也很健康。另外，我实在不明白，您难道不是国王的旧识？现在您已退职归家，不过是以朋友的身份拜访故人，有什么需要遮掩的呢？”

他哑然失笑，“孩子，你难道想说，我走到王宫门口去敲他的门，告诉他我想看一看他最大的秘密？我是谁啊，托勒密又是谁啊？你可知我们曾经敌对？”

“可是安提柯已死去好几年了。”

他默然不语。良久，才上前捏住侍从的肩膀，“你知道，我的书稿已经完成，眼下心里坦然，没有太多顾虑。因为这桩事，我想有个安安静静的时间，好好告诉亚历山大。交给你誊抄的那一份，我也想留给他。”

对面那人的眼睛里闪过些异样。“就是这样吗？那然后呢？”

他几乎又笑出声，“难道我还能把亚历山大偷走吗？”

“那自然是……不能的……” 侍从踟蹰着回应。

他们约定夜里在图书馆见面。

 

5.  
提莫特乌斯向新来的图书馆长致意，并希望他来参加不久后的祭礼。他们后来聊了什么，提莫特乌斯几乎没有仔细听，他完全被国王此时的兴奋所吸引，这份兴奋忽地令他回想起多年前无意中听到的剖白。

很早的时候提莫特乌斯就应邀来到埃及，他生于厄留息斯，来自最古老的尤莫比戴亚（Eumolpidae）祭司家族，深受托勒密器重。多年停留也使他对这位国王了解得更深，他清楚托勒密并非一位挥霍无用热情的人。即使建起了宏伟的神庙，即使严格地履行祭礼的义务，但国王对这位神灵似乎并无太大兴趣。他无法忘记那一次，托勒密以玩笑般的语气说，他怀疑自己的梦境并非是祭司一开始解释的那样。

提莫特乌斯几乎动怒，坦言这近于侮辱。但国王的神色不同寻常，那天他第一次带自己进到了陵墓，并让自己看到了世界征服者的真容。国王几乎有些痛苦地说，他越来越觉得，梦中的年轻人不是埃及的神灵塞拉比斯，而就是墓中之人。

“我怀疑带走了错误的神像，而他还在珀耳塞福涅那里。”

提莫特乌斯驳斥了这番谬论。他多年主持厄留息斯祭典，他深知失去的必将归返，珀耳塞福涅将会上升，将会在狂喜中与生命重聚。这是不容否认的，死亡不会在祭典之后留下，死亡是走向新生的一条求索之路。欲要往上，必先向下。

国王听完，神色更加复杂，一时无话。

塞拉比斯神庙最初的兴建，确实来自国王的梦。托勒密曾告诉提莫特乌斯，他在梦中见到了一位英俊的年轻人，那位年轻人要求他将自己的形象带到埃及；他询问祭司梦中之景的含义。而提莫特乌斯说，年轻人其实是一位死而复生的神灵，这位神灵的神像在黑海边锡诺普的一处神庙中，就位于珀耳塞福涅的神像旁边，如果不把这位神灵接到埃及，他的王国将不会稳固繁荣。托勒密当时忙于战事，未加理会，直到几年后神灵再次托梦，他才终于派出迎接的使者。使者途径德尔斐时，又得到阿波罗的神谕；阿波罗说，将这位神带来，将珀耳塞福涅留下。三年过后，使者终于带回神像，如今就敬奉在塞拉比斯神庙中。提莫特乌斯后来解释说，阿波罗的神谕明白无疑：将他从珀耳塞福涅那里带走，让珀耳塞福涅寻求生命之路，这样，神明才会应允你渴望的归返。

后来又有一次，在祭礼过后，当神殿里只剩他们两个人的时候，国王忽然小声对他说，“我不想他回来。” 提莫特乌斯大为震惊，恳请国王不要口出亵渎之语。但国王继续自顾自说，“这个世界已经没有他的位置。”

他意识到抓住国王思绪的并非是祭礼中珀耳塞福涅的归返。这个王国稳固，这座城市繁盛，国王未见苍老，并仍有壮志雄心。提莫特乌斯想，我无须多言，我无须多问。

这时候他们一起站在神庙顶处的塔楼上，一侧是宏伟的陵墓，对面则遥遥可见面向大海的灯塔；这高峻的造物尚未完工，但假以年岁，她会是城市最美丽的象征。国王站在那里，指着窗外，似在向德米特里展示这座城市，但提莫特乌斯有种感觉，好像国王既没有对自己、也没有对德米特里说话，他只是看着虚空中的某个地方。“亚历山大里亚会是我最伟大的创造，是我留给这个世界最好的纪念。亚历山大找到了它，亚历山大设计了它，但托勒密才是建造这座城市的人。”

这难道有什么疑问吗？提莫特乌斯仍觉不解。国王心思深沉，甚少表露自己，他想起自己多年前，也是偶然中得以匆匆一瞥。

十余年前，那时整个宫廷刚刚来到亚历山大里亚，城里各处还未完全竣工，常有各色人等在国王跟前进进出出。有一天，提莫特乌斯记得分明，他前去与国王商谈狄俄尼索斯庆典的花费，已进到门厅，却发现前面办事的人还未离开；他默默退到一边，但无法阻止谈话钻进耳朵。

“赫菲斯提昂岛上的灯塔一年需要……” 那人说话平缓僵直，听来昏昏欲睡。

“什么岛？” 国王突然打断，如利器切断绷直的线。

那人似乎有些错愕，声音里更添游移不定。“赫菲斯提昂岛。就是，就是以前叫做法罗斯岛的那座。伟大的亚历山大国王曾经下令……”

“法罗斯岛。” 国王的声音带着点冷漠，“你继续说，什么费用？”

停顿片刻后，那人似乎在纸上沙沙涂写了些什么，然后才又开始一项一项的汇报。等到他告辞出去，提莫特乌斯从帐幕后望去，只见国王斜倚在暗金的坐榻上，一个人喃喃自语。

“……这是我的城市……我的亚历山大里亚……”

 

6.  
灯塔准时在夜幕降临后亮起，港湾里浮动着火焰和星光，人渐渐少了，只有成群结队的野猫在石板间漫步。有小小的一只停了下来，将前腿并在身前，颇为庄重地昂头，碧绿的浑圆瞳仁注视墨色海面，似乎在等待，或者探寻，又或者行走在另一世界，对周遭毫不在意。

他这样想着，忽见影子一闪而过，这只黑猫消失在巷口。

埃及人相信猫能通灵，将它们视为神圣。他向来只当是趣谈，但今夜心中却似有所感。如果它们身上真的寄托着灵魂，那通过它们的眼睛，另一个世界也能看到我们吗？看到的是怎样的我们呢？是我们庸碌的生活，是我们徒劳的行动，还是我们每个人深渊一般的内心？

越过街区对面的高墙，模模糊糊可见王宫深处的烛火，他可以想象里面的美酒和笑颜。曾经，他对欢宴也习以为常，在他最好的年纪，在这个世界最好的年代。但此刻的回忆并无半分怀念或苦涩，这个目视日之将尽的老人，已习惯越过黄金的杯盏看到背后的一地碎片。

几只杂色的野猫游戏般跃入墙内，他不觉无声发笑。折出小巷后，有人已站在图书馆立柱的阴影下。他拉上斗篷，加快了步速。

等待的人站在夜色中，面色略微苍白，似是晚风太凉。宽大的斗篷被风吹得鼓起，越显得里面的人瘦小。他没有多说，只有些颤抖地将手从大斗篷里伸出，指向侧面的窄门。他解开门闩，深吸一口气后，推门而入。

两人一前一后在黑暗中摸过低矮的甬道，走到了一间宽阔的大厅，屋顶很高，顶上风窗漏进一点光，可以看到整齐摆放的木架上撑起一块块斜放的蜡板，而二楼则堆放着不少未开启的木箱。前面的人似乎注意到他的目光，稍微停下脚步，压低声音解释了一句，“这里是抄写室，你大约还没有进来过。你看，那些都是刚买回来的书卷，平日便在这里誊抄，写好的本子才会被送到书架那里去。”

他点头，低低感叹一声。领路的人脸上似有骄傲的意思，不由得多说了两句，“国王搜集了亚里士多德的全部作品，新来的馆长原先在吕克昂学园学习过，他会带着我们编集成册。”

他听得有些恍惚，久远的记忆涌出来，那里没有清凉的大理石壁，没有散发木料香气的书架，只有些对着书本愁眉苦脸的男孩。山间清泉流淌，宁芙神庙坐落在青草和阳光之间，哲学家向他们讲述世界的广阔无际。后来他们都看到了更大的世界。但那个时候他只想离开，从未考虑过是否可能归返，他还没能领会，青春与死亡，人都只有一次机会。

“现在我们要拐弯了。” 领路的人小声提醒，“小心不要撞到柱子。”

他跟随前面的人从一个小小的弧形石门出来，悄无声息地前行至柱廊尽头，那里有一扇对开的雕花木门，似乎甚是精美。侍从把手放在冰凉的黄铜把手上，却并不急着推开。

“到了吗？” 他问道。

“到了。” 领路的人转过身，脸庞笼罩在暗影里，听声音似乎有些愧疚，“将军，您真的什么都没有带进来吧？没有武器，没有火种，什么都没有？”

“我是来见我的国王的。” 他感觉到被冒犯，不由冷冷回答。

就在这时，门忽然从里面被拉开，火光闪耀，瞬间照亮整个柱廊。

习惯了黑暗的眼睛这时候一时无法分辨眼前的人影，灯火照出白亮的轮廓，看不真切。但他不用看，他知道是谁。血流在耳畔奔涌，人声断断续续，似乎是侍从在请求他原谅。不过这也不重要了。

“我该叫你什么？” 他朝灯火辉煌的房间走去，“国王？法老？还是……救主？（Soter, 即Savior，托勒密的称号）说最后一个词的时候，他故意加重语气，抬高声调，带着极浓重的讽刺。

房间似乎是作休息之用，靠墙放了些软榻，四壁则是神像，手持竖琴的阿波罗正对大门，九位缪斯女神位于两侧，史诗缪斯卡利俄佩手中的铁笔醒目，拿着书卷与桂冠的历史缪斯克利俄面容肃穆。托勒密从正中间的榻上站起，微微摊开双臂。

“尼阿卡斯，老朋友。”

他站定，没有回应。托勒密稍微上前两步，语气里似有责备，“你瞒着我偷偷进来，到底想做什么？”

尼阿卡斯笑了。“我来看看你偷走了什么。”

 

7.  
我不相信你，因为你是个小偷，骗子，沽名钓誉的野心家。

托勒密放下书稿，感觉有些疲累。前两天，初听到尼阿卡斯的指责时，他只觉有趣，并不想多做辩护。不过，从这份记录看，尼阿卡斯并不准备用笔诋毁自己。

但他仍然存有一份敌意。托勒密感觉好笑又无奈。他确实曾为安提柯效力，但这些事实属平常，况且他已返乡多时。他也早就调查过，尼阿卡斯并不是什么密探，他与家人久居故乡克里特岛，不过有时会独自搭船来亚历山大里亚而已。他倒不关心尼阿卡斯个人的行动，只是私自潜入陵寝的事，却是不能被允许的。说起来，该生气的倒该是自己。

仆人这时候进来，说尼阿卡斯要求见他。不久，前海军将军便被带进了国王的书房，他看起来精神很好，再次重复了自己的要求：他要马上离开，并请托勒密把书稿交还自己。

托勒密让仆人拉开大窗帘，阳光很好，海水碧蓝，他起身走到外面露台，手扶着石栏杆。尼阿卡斯跟出来，正要说话，托勒密抬手止住了他，“我记得，你费了这么大力气，为的是要见亚历山大一面？现在你改变主意了？”

尼阿卡斯微张着嘴，好像在思考托勒密的话。

“我仍然叫你尼阿卡斯，也并没有要求你向我行礼。” 托勒密斜他一眼。仆人送上来酒和水果，托勒密请他就座，自己仍站在栏杆边看着海面。“你要想去看他，明明白白告诉我，没什么不可以的。”

刚刚落座的尼阿卡斯又站了起来。托勒密转过身，朝他摆摆手，自己仰在了对面的软榻上。尼阿卡斯也跟着坐下，看得出很是尴尬不安。

“你经常去看他吗？” 他绞尽脑汁想了个话题。

托勒密冷冷摇头，“我很忙。”

尼阿卡斯低下头喝酒，继续搜寻一片空白的大脑。“我不能否认你为赫菲斯提昂做了很多事，或者我应该向你致谢。”

“你？致谢？” 托勒密失笑，声音变得少见的尖刻，“赫菲斯提昂也是我的朋友。跟你并无关系。”

“如果你这样想，那也很好。” 他只得说。暖阳下的酒香花香怡人，尼阿卡斯忽又淡淡开口，“最早跟在他身边的人，有菲洛塔斯，有哈帕劳斯，还有赫菲斯提昂，现在他们都死了，只剩下你和我了。”

托勒密微闭双眼，光线打在他凹陷的双颊上。过了一会儿他问道，“你，有六十了吗？”

尼阿卡斯迟疑片刻。“差不多，明年。”

“我今年刚好七十岁。” 托勒密撑开一点眼皮，“如果亚历山大活着，也到了你这个年纪。” 尼阿卡斯紧闭着嘴点头，托勒密看着他，又说，“大约是我们都老了，所以会经常想到以前的事。”

“我写的……你都，读过了？”

托勒密点头。“《印度行记》，很好的题材。看得出，你带着很大的热情在描述。”

“我喜欢那个时候。” 尼阿卡斯有些不自然地在坐榻上挪动几下，避开托勒密探寻的目光。“我出身海岛，长在舰船上，你们随亚历山大在马上征战的时候，我并无什么建树。但后来亚历山大把海军交给我，让我去寻找从印度到波斯湾的航路，我觉得很高兴，我也很高兴自己的能力可以达成他的愿望。”

托勒密笑了笑，“但最开始也遇到很大麻烦。”

尼阿卡斯跟着笑了，“那支海军是在印度河上组建的，但大海是另一回事。亚历山大也明白，所以最早他嘱咐我沿海岸线走，切不可远离岸边，他说他会在陆上为我护航，安排妥当补给的地点。但是，说来惭愧……” 他低头发笑，“有一次我们还是在风浪中迷失了航路，一个月没有消息，亚历山大在岸边等得焦急，后来，船队终于靠了岸，我双脚一挨地就连忙跑去见他，让他安心。他看见我穿得破破烂烂的出现，就哭了起来，说我一定吃了很多苦，我说，那些都不重要，好在我还可以回来见到他。没想到他又哭了起来，我很奇怪，问他伤心什么，他说都是他自己的错，让我经历磨难，还让其他人都葬身大海。我这才明白，他只看到了我一个人，就以为只有我活命。我当时觉得很好笑。”

两人又喝了点酒，心中都略微不自然地感觉到舒适。大约已有二十年了，这样故友间的酒边闲谈几乎没有再发生过。托勒密没说太多，他听着尼阿卡斯长篇大论，不时给点回应。从表情看，他并未觉得厌烦。

“…… ‘尼阿卡斯，我要在这里向你暂时告别了，’ 他那时候对我说， ‘你从幼发拉底河走，一直走到巴比伦。’ 那是苏萨的大婚礼过后，三月份，天气还有点凉，我的船队载着他到了两河交汇的河口，他一路上都兴致高昂， ‘过段时间，我们也许会在巴比伦再见，我现在要走另一条河，赫菲斯提昂在那边等我。’ 我其实知道，赫菲斯提昂结婚不久就从苏萨去了奥皮斯，走得匆匆忙忙。后来在行进途中，我遇到了一个占星师，他严肃地警告说，巴比伦的星空显示着灾厄。我不敢迟疑，把这人带到了亚历山大跟前。但他并未在意， ‘也许你看得准确。但过段时间我就要去埃克巴塔纳，我会邀请很多人在夏宫观看赛会，到时候，没有人会留在巴比伦的。’ 谁曾想到，埃克巴塔纳才是灾厄的开始呢？巴比伦里发生的是它最后的结果。”

托勒密挑了下眉毛，“如果没有意外，你的海军计划应该会进行顺利？尼阿卡斯，你的能力没有遇到合适的时机。在加沙的时候，如果安提柯让你、而不是他的儿子作主将，如果德米特里能听从你的建议，我恐怕很难取胜。”

“你是在向我发出邀请吗？” 尼阿卡斯苦笑，“我曾请求安提柯留下我的朋友尤米尼斯的生命，他拒绝了，此后我便告诉他不会再为他出战，尽管出于情谊，我也不会帮助他的对手。”

托勒密便没有再说话。

“所以，你还会同意吗？” 安静好半天之后，尼阿卡斯垂眼看着酒杯，小声发问。

托勒密似乎有点无奈，放了一颗葡萄在嘴里，慢慢说，“正好我也很久没去看他了。”

尼阿卡斯长长呼出一口气，站起身踱步到了露台外延。“他应该回埃盖，而不是留在异国他乡。” 尼阿卡斯倚着栏杆，定眼看向托勒密，“你我都知道那预言。” —— 他们确实都知道。旧都埃盖是马其顿历代先王陵寝所在，神谕曾说，若死去的国王没有回返祖先的墓地，王室血脉将就此断绝。

“对亚历山大来说，没有异国他乡。” 托勒密又闭上眼睛，靠在垫子上养神，“他并不想回埃盖，不想在死后还见到腓力，就像他活着的时候不愿回去见母亲一样。你我也都知道，他说过想要葬在锡瓦。阿蒙·宙斯才是他的父亲，不是马其顿王腓力。我只是用我自己的办法接他来了埃及。但没料到，灵车无法穿越沙漠。你见过灵车的样子，你知道我没有骗你。”

海面阳光刺目，尼阿卡斯虚起眼睛。“你既然有办法让他来埃及，如果真心想让他去锡瓦，那也自然会想出办法。”

托勒密一时哑然，有点不自然地笑着。“没错。灵车只是一个原因，我确实更愿意让他留在亚历山大里亚。” 他微微侧过头，笑脸在强光里闪烁不定，“而且，你怎么知道，亚历山大自己就不愿意呢？”

他忽地站起，指着城里的方向，声音也跟着抬高，“尼阿卡斯，你去过多次，你知道赫菲斯提昂也在这座城市，他的神庙他的神像他的祭祀，全在这里，是我，我，为他做的这一切。所以你告诉我，亚历山大为什么会不愿意留在这里？！”

尼阿卡斯盯着他，难掩惊讶。托勒密嘴角抽动一下，又恢复了和缓平稳的语调，“我当然需要为自己打算，但同时，我比你们任何人都了解他。我认识他的时间也比你们任何人都长。”

“当一个人总是重复自己的谎言，” 尼阿卡斯鼓起勇气，“他最终会相信自己所说的话。”

托勒密淡淡一笑，“你叫我小偷，因为我偷走了亚历山大的灵车，你还叫我骗子，大约是因为那个流言？没错，那是我散播出去的，我一生中很少出这样的差错，这件事除了让我自己出丑以外毫无作用。”

流言传出时，确实引来一片哂笑。托勒密将自己打扮成腓力的私生子，亚历山大的半个兄长，实在是滑稽。那时候小亚历山大刚死，托勒密似乎动了更多的心思，在希腊各地游说，想要重建腓力和亚历山大时候的联盟，自己则担任各城邦的统帅。这当然没什么成效，卡山德、安提柯和塞琉古都不会坐视不理。

“这个举动虽然愚蠢也无益，但也没什么害处。我唯一后悔的，是当时没能保住克利奥佩特拉。跟亚历山大的妹妹结婚，益处自不用多说，而且她也愿意来埃及，我能给她更好更安全的生活。可惜，安提柯抢在前面害了她。我不是凶手，但她毕竟因我而死。”

“克利奥佩特拉的死因，我很久后才知道。安提柯找了个替死鬼，当众行了刑。”

托勒密点点头，继续又说道。“可能你说得也对，我相信了自己的谎言。那则流言，说起来好笑，实际上本就是我少年时的幻想。你大概不知道，我母亲是带着身孕嫁给我父亲的。我合法的父亲不愿意要我，想把我弃在荒野，后来听说是腓力插手，我才捡回一条命。这些事我也是长大后才知道。对一个男孩来说，确实是难以承受的侮辱，我便告诉自己，我不是没有父亲，我的父亲其实就是这位勇武高大的国王。我愿意把自己想象成腓力的私生子。可能，也是因为，我更加愿意把自己想象成亚历山大的哥哥……都是些幼稚的念头。”

两人陷入长时间的沉默，等到酒喝完了，尼阿卡斯才问他什么时候可以去拜访陵墓。

托勒密没有直接回答。“我会带你过去。下去之后，先会经过一个小小的藏书室，那里锁着以前的王室记录，原件，唯一的一份，我没有允许誊录抄本。这份文件便是由你的朋友尤米尼斯写下的，当初放在灵车的格子里，大约本就是准备一起放入墓中。你可以看一看，看过之后，如果想要修改你的书，也可以。”

尼阿卡斯一脸疑惑，托勒密接着又说，“因为你的书，我准备收藏在图书馆里。”

“这又是什么意思？” 尼阿卡斯不由抬高声音。

“我听说，你打算把自己的记录留给亚历山大。” 托勒密走到栏杆边，“其实告诉你也无妨，我也正在写一份关于亚历山大的回忆录。不过，亚历山大已经不再需要我的文字，我要留给的，是亚历山大里亚的图书馆。我希望你也能这样做。”

这其实是不容拒绝的。尼阿卡斯上前站到他旁边，“你到底想做什么？”

“我想做什么？” 托勒密笑笑，“我在为亚历山大尽最后一份力。图书馆里已经收藏有克莱塔库斯和亚里斯托布鲁斯写下的文字，如果再加上你的，还有我所写下的一份，后世便会拥有很多关于亚历山大的记忆。” 他看着外面，海水蓝得让人心颤。

尼阿卡斯愣着站立良久，转身离开后，走了几步，似乎还是按捺不住。“你如此费尽心机，要去掌控关于亚历山大的记忆，是因为你知道，他不会选择你继承他的一切。”

托勒密毫不退避地直视他的眼睛，语气在温暖的海风中显得尤为冰凉。“他从未选择过我。但现在他没有选择了。”

 

8.  
沉重的金棺顶盖被合力掀开，香料腾起，迷迷蒙蒙在风孔下形成一道白雾。

繁冗的仪式过后，祭司领着他们在墓前绕圈；提莫特乌斯在向死者致歉，请他原谅生者的打扰，提莫特乌斯也向珀耳塞福涅祈求祝福，请她应允被冥河隔开的人们所渴望的归返。

如果你在节庆时来亚历山大里亚，你会看到更为盛大的场面，你会看到亚历山大在诸神的行列中。如果你在赫菲斯提昂的忌日到来，你也会看到一个英雄应该享有的礼遇，正如亚历山大所愿。尼阿卡斯听到托勒密在对他说。

“我希望我可以看到。”

只要我的血脉还在埃及一天，亚历山大和赫菲斯提昂的祭祀就将在我的王国里一直存在，他们会被铭记，按照我安排的方式。

尼阿卡斯不再答话。

我从未想要继承他的一切。你要知道，尼阿卡斯，我不是站在失败者的位置对你说这些话。事实上，我拒绝过。当我在尼罗河上击败佩尔狄卡斯，当他自己的士兵起事杀掉他，你要知道，当时两位国王已经被他带来了埃及，你要知道，当时我这边和他那边的马其顿人都要把整个帝国交到我手上。我们马其顿人欣赏和追随战场上的胜利者，那时他们有这样的要求，我很理解。相比一个婴儿、一个白痴和一个刚愎自用的鲁莽将军，他们需要真正的领袖。我不认为我当不起。当时，亚历山大戴过的王冠和印戒就在我手边。我承认这是很大的诱惑，非常非常大。

尼罗河上的那场战斗是我离顶点最近的一次，那时我便意识到，这是我一生中最好的、也可能是唯一的一次机会，不可能再有第二次。回过头看，我的预感没有错。幸而我看得更清楚的是，如果我踏入巴比伦，我将陷入比佩尔狄卡斯更危险的境地。

我拒绝了。因为那些不是我的，埃及才是我的。不可能拿到更多，我只会因为伸出手而丢掉已有的东西。

这是我，也是我们所有人跟亚历山大的区别。到最后他们也终究会明白，我们都只能拿到自己份内的东西。对我来说，也许可以自傲的一点恰恰是，我明白得最早，因此付出的代价会最少。他们有的会输掉一切，剩下的会在精疲力竭后接受现实。那晚我站在尼罗河边，想着多年前亚历山大从孟菲斯起航，他忘记了战斗，满眼只是对新世界的惊奇。但我们站在这里时，我们带回了旧世界的疲惫。

我们不一样。在亚历山大活着的时候，这曾是我们全心信奉的真理。后来他死了，我们发现自己也没什么不一样的。所有人都一样，赢家和输家都一样。阴谋，欺骗，杀戮，收买，背叛，落井下石。心怀远方的年轻人都离开了，这个世界只留下一些沧桑的心。但是他安静地躺在这里，而我还须在这个世界挣扎。

尼阿卡斯小步靠过去，熟悉的人躺在晶莹的玻璃棺材里，衣着隆重，表情平和，双眼紧紧闭上。他还很年轻，如此年轻。“真美。” 尼阿卡斯说。

从墓室出来，他们又沿着陵墓塔楼的窄小楼梯上行，托勒密说，想要在这里看一看对面的灯塔。

你说，亚历山大看得到吗？他看得到我的杰作吗？

尼阿卡斯在喘气，这楼梯让他感受到自己的年龄。他回过头，朝托勒密伸出手，后面的老人轻微摇头，勉强直起身，撑着墙壁小声咳嗽。

灯塔，他缓过气说，原本是献给两位保护神的。双子星卡斯托尔和波吕克斯，水手的保护神。这一对兄弟和恋人永远相伴在夜空，你绝不会认错他们的方向。但我的儿子有点不满意，他说这两位保护神应该是我和他母亲。我没有回答。

我感觉很有趣，又有点讽刺。我把亚历山大放入祭祀的神位，为的是告诉世人，我将与神同在。我在想，我的儿子也会对我做同样的事，在我死后，他也将把我变为神，也是为了告诉世人，国王离神最近，国王将化身为神。亚历山大也许真的曾将自己看作宙斯之子，但我，我只是托勒密。你看看我，脸太窄，鼻子歪歪扭扭，鹰钩太重，我的下巴也太突出。即使在年轻的时候，我也从不是个漂亮的人。

尼阿卡斯跟着他大笑。

而且，我也没有他那样自然流露的魔力。我们没有人可以有。他那时候说，给最强者。他心里明白会发生什么。这像是一句诅咒。

他想要一场最盛大的葬礼竞技会，来选出最强者，来继承这个最庞大的帝国。但是我们没能给他。佩尔狄卡斯没有，安提帕特没有，我也没有。因为我们正身处其中。葬礼竞技会上争夺什么？死者的遗物。我们参与的正是这场已经持续了二十年、卷入了上百万人的葬礼竞技会。这场战争长得让所有人厌倦，但没人愿意它现在就结束。这是我们毕生的工作，也许，也将成为我们的儿子们的。你说谁会赢呢？我告诉你吧，也许到最后，特洛伊还是特洛伊，迈锡尼还是迈锡尼，但是阿喀琉斯会永远在我这里，在我给他的身后记忆里。

毫无疑问我已经比他活得长，长很多，但实际上，我的生命长久地居于他的光芒投下的阴影中。我乐意接受。正是因为我，他的光芒才能走得更长久、更辽远，才能投向时间的深处。而他的光芒到达的地方，我将永远存在。

若他回来，重返亚历山大里亚，他会看得到。亚历山大里亚来自他的梦里，而我用法罗斯灯塔上那束世界至高的火焰将这座城市点亮。

 

【END】


End file.
